1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a clamp. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a clamp applying a tension to a unit mask used in deposition of an organic emission layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device which displays an image, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has come into the spotlight in recent years.
In order to manufacture the OLED display, an electrode having specific patterns, an organic emission layer, etc. should be formed. The method for forming the electrode and the organic emission layer, etc. can be applied to a deposition method using a mask assembly.
More specifically, the OLED display includes pixels that are a basic unit displaying images on a substrate and arrayed in a matrix form and an organic light emitting diode that has an anode (a first electrode) and a cathode (a second electrode) sequentially formed, putting organic emission layers each emitting light such as red, green, and blue, etc., for each pixel therebetween.